Art of Matsu
by Picxel's
Summary: Six frères.. six destins...un lien unique. ABO concept, Mafia universe.
1. Art of Matsu - Red Hot Pepper

**Titre:** Art of Matsu

 **Auteur:** Picxel's

 **Bêta:** Kenma Kozume

 **Rating :** M

 **Avertissement :** Fiction contenant des cènes de sexe entre deux personnages masculins, donc pour lecteurs avertis.

 **Disclaimer:** Le manga Osomatsu-San et ses personnages appartiennent à Fujio Akatsuka.

 **Note d'auteur:**

Voici une fiction que j'ai écrite après avoir découvert le concept d'ABO (Alpha/Bêta/Oméga) grâce à un ami , dans l'univers de la famille Matsuno. Le thème mafieux a été un choix par rapport à la direction que prenait mon idée.

J'espère que vous aurez autant plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire.

* * *

Art of Matsu

* * *

Chapitre 1: Red Hot Pepper

C'est dans une clinique réputée de la ville de Tokyo qu'on vit naître des sextuplés : de petits êtres dont le destin ne serait que dures épreuves face aux attentes plus qu'exigeantes de leurs parents. Tous les six hériteraient alors du plus gros empire mafieux du Japon. La famille Matsuno c'était légalement imposée dans le pays du soleil levant, précisément dans l'import-export au niveau mondial cependant tout cela n'étaient que de façade, dans l'ombre elle commerçait également dans trois branches distinctes bien connu des réseaux mafieux les plus importants : le trafique de drogues, d'armes et d'êtres-humains.

Mais pas de n'importe quels êtres-humains : des "Oméga". Ce sont des personnes naturellement soumises par d'autres qui eux sont alors appelés "Alpha". Les Oméga et les Alpha ne composaient qu'une minorité de la société, aussi les Oméga étaient très recherchés pour l'esclavage ou en tant qu'employés obéissants et fidèles, tandis que les Alpha, eux, étaient recherchés pour leurs capacités à pouvoir commander et diriger un groupe d'Oméga. Les Alpha faisaient la fierté de la société ou des familles qui les possédaient. Acheter un Alpha ou un Oméga était un achat durable et fiable, c'est pourquoi leurs prix étaient considérables. Le monopole de ce marché noir revenait d'ailleurs à nos chers Matsuno.

Quinze années passèrent , élevés dans la tradition de la famille, absolument rien ne présageait à un tel événement. Celui-ci marquerait le point de non-retour, de ces frères que tout unissait.

Le jour venait de se lever sur la demeure des Matsuno et le réveil fut plus dur qu'à l'habitude pour Osomatsu, l'aîné des sextuplés. Ces paupières s'ouvrirent avec lenteur alors qu'il remuait dans ses draps tout en grommelant son inconfort.

Il avait chaud , extrêmement chaud , il se redressa en nage et pinça le haut de son pyjama pour pouvoir le tirer pour ainsi y faire entrer de l'air afin de se soulager quelque peu, mais sans grands résultats. Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain laissant ces autres frères endormis.

Le garçon se regarda dans le miroir les mains posées sur le lavabo luxueux juste en face de lui, il se sentait vaseux ... Son cœur avait, depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, doublé le rythme de ses battements et cognait à présent fortement au creux de sa poitrine résonnant dans sa tête et, finalement, l'obligeant à appuyer sur sa tempe où il pouvait sentir sa veine pulser.

Sa vision se troubla un instant avant qu'il n'en perde l'équilibre reculant de deux pas, ni une ni deux le noiraud se tourna et tituba jusqu'à la porte du couloir longeant les murs la tête basse. Sa respiration devenue de plus en plus saccadée, souffrant d'un manque évident d'air, ses yeux semblaient vouloir se raccrocher à la moindre aspérité, aux moindres mouvements, aux moindres bruits ...Il s'aventura dans les couloirs de la demeure qui lui apparu comme un labyrinthe au fur et à mesure de sa progression, son esprit ne semblait plus vouloir se connecter à la réalité, flottant désormais dans un brouillard de plus en plus dense.

« Jeune maître ?... »

Ces yeux, tout à coup, semblèrent s'écarquiller, il se stoppa et se retourna d'une traite pour voir d'où provenait cette voix qui venait de l'interpeller. Notre adolescent tomba nez à nez sur un serviteur de la maison qui venait pour s'occuper du petit-déjeuner au vu du chariot qu'il poussait avec, sur celui-ci, de délicieux petits pains. Osomatsu ferma les yeux et renifla l'air à plusieurs reprises tout en s'approchant du dit chariot.

« Ah il semblerait que vous ayez faim ? Vous pouvez vous servir si vous le voul-.. »

Le serviteur s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de sa phrase et compris à l'instant même où son homonyme plongea son regard dans le sien que quelque chose en lui avait changé.

Une odeur épicé lui parvint au nez , une odeur forte, une odeur prenante... une odeur de danger.

Il en eu la conviction qu'une seconde trop tard, la seconde qui aurait pu lui permettre de s'enfuir, mais la main de l'aîné des six frères était déjà sur son poignet et le maintenait fortement. Celui-ci ne contrôlait plus sa force et rapidement ses doigts bien trop serrés marquèrent la peau du serviteur. Il s'approcha lentement comme savourant la lueur de peur qui se trouvait dans les yeux du malheureux qui avait croisé son chemin.

L'heure n'était plus aux discussions mais à l'action et c'est sans préavis qu'Osomatsu le fit tomber à terre, il l'écrasait de tout son poids maintenant d'une main les poignets de sa victime au dessus de sa tête.

Ces actes étaient rapides , brusques et sans délicatesses. Il cherchait, fouinait de sa main un point d'accroche sur la veste à boutons de l'autre homme apeuré, grognant comme une bête ayant perdu toutes parts d'humanité.

Son esprit désirait assouvir ses pulsions, son désir ne faisant que grimper de façon exponentielle. L'énervement et l'impatience le décidèrent à arracher les boutons d'un geste sec. L'homme qui n'en était plus vraiment un se baissa et lécha du bout de sa langue la peau de son partenaire non-consentant avec lenteur .. et si lentement que cela paru une éternité pour le servant se trouvant en dessous de lui, son corps tremblait et il n'osait prononcer une paroles de plus de peur d'empirer la situation, déjà bien dangereuse, dans laquelle il était. La pression qu'imposait le poids de son agresseur n'était rien en comparaison de l'aura qu'il ressentait et qui le paralysait, l'odeur qu'il dégageait en cet instant tirait la sonnette de détresse dans son esprit, des larmes ne purent s'empêcher de franchir la barrière de ses yeux et de couler le long de ses joues, tressautant dans son mal-être.

Des larmes qui ne furent même pas remarquées par Osomatsu qui continuait les attouchements plus qu'insistants sur certaines parties du corps de sa victime, son pyjama pouvait encore à peine cacher son sexe dur et compressé entre leurs deux corps qu'il ne cessait de frotter contre l'objet de son attention. Ces dernières limites semblèrent s'envoler lorsqu'il empoigna le pantalon et le descendit sans ménagement sur les jambes du serviteur qui émit un petit couinement de stupeur mélangé à une angoisse sans pareille.

Mais se fut la dernière chose qu'il fit, son corps se faisant projeter allant à la rencontre d'un des murs du couloir, le choc fut sec et terriblement violent mais son esprit était si loin qu'il n'émit pas le moindre son et juste avant de s'évanouir il put apercevoir son père les yeux rivés sur lui, un mélange de colère et de pitié imprimées dans ses pupilles. Le dit père se tenait maintenant à genoux près du serviteur lui caressant la tête avec tendresse, celui-ci s'était replié sur lui-même à l'instant même où on l'avait délivré et agrippait le yukata du maître de la demeure les joues mouillées et la tête enfouie contre le plus vieux, tremblant encore de tout son être.

Après quelques minutes, il s'apaisa enfin, le cœur du parrain de la mafia le berçant. La forte carrure et les bras puissant de celui-ci lui donnant une sensation de sécurité.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est dans un lit qui lui était familier que le jeune Matsuno se réveilla. C'est sans attendre qu'il se redressa alors qu'un violent mal de crâne l'assaillit , la douleur était encore bien présente et les sensations qu'il avait ressenti ce matin n'avait pas pour autant disparus.

« Hnn.. Ma tête... »

Les signes étaient de plus en plus fort au fil des secondes et progressaient bien trop vite à son goût, c'est pourquoi il finit par comprimer son haut, qu'il n'avait pas quitté, ses mains au niveau de son cœur, haletant, en proie à la panique, se sentant partir pour de bon.

Il ne voulait pas , pas encore , il se souvenait de tout , il n'avait rien pu faire..Simplement regarder , rester spectateur de ses propres agissement sans plus n'avoir aucune contrôle sur soi était , dérangeant, comme prisonnier d'une cage supprimant toute possibilité de réfléchir à des pensées cohérentes, les pieds et les poings lié à des chaines, et la bouche muselés.

Ses yeux chercha de tout côté implorant silencieusement de l'aide.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Matsuzo, qui referma celle ci doucement puis se retourna pour poser des yeux calmes mais intimidant sur son fils qui s'était déplacé en quelques secondes et était désormais debout s'agitant comme un chien fou, cherchant et reniflant l'air à la recherche d'un quelconque Oméga à se faire.

Matsuzo ne sembla pas s'en formalisé, il pris une bouffé d'air saturé d'une odeur pimenté, il se contentait de regarder , le jaugeant..le jugeant , il fit un pas sur la droite, les yeux du rouge attiré directement par ce mouvements et suivi le chemin inverse faisant un pas sur la gauche, il releva les yeux plongeant ces iris vide dans celle de son père , le défiant, menaçant..suivant ces pas instinctivement les imitant dans le sens opposé.

« Que cherches-tu, mon fils ? Un moyen d'assouvir tes désirs charnels ? Regarde-toi, tu n'es même plus maître de tes actes... Crois-tu que ce soit l'attitude d'un Matsuno que de se comporter comme une bête sauvage ? »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un long grognement, bestial, rejetant la tentative de communication du géniteur. C'était un combat intérieur gagné d'avance par le côté animal de son fils. Le chef de famille ferma les yeux en soupirant coupant avec lui tout contact visuel et donnant à Osomatsu l'occasion de passer à l'attaque ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

« Je vois.. »

Mais jamais il ne pu atteindre sa cible, repoussé dans son élan par l'aura écrasante de son père, il avait désormais les yeux grand ouvert, le regard inflexible et une odeur d'anis envahit la pièce supplantant celle déjà présente.

« S'il n'y a que la force qui soit capable de te raisonner. »

Il pencha la tête sur le coté et arqua un sourcil en même temps que le coin de ses lèvres, une expression que le jeune Matsuno ne lui connaissait pas. L'effet fut plus intense, lorsqu'il essaya de résister. Sa tête se baissa sans qu'il n'en ai le choix par la force d'une pression dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance, sans doute de cette aura. Le parrain c'était rapproché de lui une expression n'admettant aucunes oppositions sur le visage.

Matsuzo le tenait désormais en respect , il était le dominant..

L'Alpha.

« Maintenant assied-toi, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive Osomatsu. »

Son ton était ferme mais pas agressif pour autant, les phéromones et l'odeur d'anis qui s'étaient propagés avaient réussi à prendre le dessus sur la folie du plus jeune qui reprenait à présent ses esprits, peu à peu. Il s'assit d'ailleurs comme le lui avait intimé son père. « ..Qu-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne comprend pas ... »

Matsuzo ne se relâcha pas pour autant et s'adossa au mur en face de son fils croisant les bras.

« Ecoute moi sans m'interrompre, il y a dans ce monde des personnes différentes des autres qui paraissent, eux, normaux : Nous les appelons les Bêtas, ce sont des humains sans capacités et qui n'ont strictement aucunes chances d'accéder à ce que nous sommes, que se soit Alpha ou Oméga. »

Il s'interrompit un instant pour s'assurer que l'autre le suivait, et se fut au-delà de ces espérances, on pouvait d'ailleurs clairement voir l'incompréhension gravé sur le visage mais aussi son irrémédiable envie de savoir. Le voir aussi accroché à ses moindres paroles le fit s'accorder un léger rictus moqueur.

« Toi, tu es un Alpha, tout comme moi ainsi que tout les Matsuno qui ont été à la tête de notre clan. Ce qu'il t'arrive est ce qu'il nous arrive à tous une fois par mois et, ce, pendant plusieurs jours. Notre côté Alpha, ce coté animal que nous avons, prend le dessus sur nous et nous appelons ça des "chaleurs". C'est une phase où nous sommes incontrôlables, cependant en tant qu'héritier je ne peux te laisser aller à tes pulsions, comme se sont tes premières chaleurs j'arrive encore à les réprimer avec mes propres phéromones car je suis un adulte mais bientôt il n'en sera plus rien. C'est pourquoi à partir d'aujourd'hui tu suivras un entraînement rigoureux afin de pouvoir contrôler l'Alpha qui est en toi et ne pas sauter sur tout ce qui bouge lors de cette période. »

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et passa la porte, l'odeur d'anis se répandit alors dans tous les couloirs jusqu'au fin fond de la demeure qui allait même jusqu'aux profondeurs des sous-sols dont le seul accès était un ascenseur bien caché.

« Je vais te montrer à présent la véritable responsabilité de celui qui est à la tête de notre famille. »

Ils traversèrent plusieurs portes ainsi que des couloirs dont le rouge ne connaissait pas l'existence. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce muni d'une baie vitrée sans doute blindée surplombant un vaste espace composé de ce qui semblait être une multitude de cages où l'on pouvait y voir des personnes aux regards résignés .

« Que... »

Osomatsu s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, ses yeux ne sachant pas sur quoi se poser puis il se précipita à la vitre pour s'y coller.

« Mais que ce passe t'il ici ? Qui sont ces gens ? »

Le parrain s'assit sur un fauteuil richement décoré et s'empara d'un cigare qu'il alluma posément avant d'en tirer une bouffée bien chargée appréciant son goût avant qu'il n'éjecte la fumée âcre de par ses narines, lui donnant un air plutôt démoniaque au vu de l'ambiance.

« Ce sont des Oméga, nos opposés, ils ont des "chaleurs" également tout comme nous mais ne recherche pas de partenaire pour dominer mais à l'inverse : pour se faire soumettre. Il y a bien des choses qui nous place au dessus d'eux sache le ! Être un Alpha est un privilège et nous permet d'être égoïste. Vois-tu, si tu désires un Oméga il te suffira de le marquer et il sera sous tes ordres pour le restant de ses jours, tous les serviteurs de la maison me sont attitrés par exemple, bien que je n'utilise que ceux qui ne sont pas en chaleurs pour le service. Je laisse les autres en cage pour qu'ils s'occupent d'eux entre eux, bien-sûr ça ne signifie pas que si il est en chaleur un autre Alpha ne pourra pas le sentir, mais même si il se fait prendre par un autre il n'aura que toi dans sa tête une fois marqué. »

Il reprit une autre bouffée de son bâton de tabac et tapota le coin d'un cendrier qui était posé sur la table d'à cotée afin d'en enlever quelques cendres devenues inutilisables.

« Je comprend ... Je comprend ... Mais ... »

Osomatsu tapa soudainement plusieurs fois contre la vitre, son Alpha n'étant toujours que seulement calmé partiellement et le laissant encore sujet à des sauts d'humeurs.

« Ça ! Tout ça je ne le comprend pas ! En quoi ce que nous sommes nous donne le droit de mettre des personnes, des êtres-humains en cages ?! »

Matsuzo se leva lentement, un sourire étirant ses lèvres avant qu'un rire ne s'en échappe, se moquant ouvertement de son fils comme si sa question était en bien des points tout bonnement futiles et qu'il pouvait se permettre d'en rire à gorge déployé.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ce qui nous en donne le droit ? »

Son rire s'arrêta brusquement, son regard sembla bien plus vide que d'habitude et son visage retrouva alors sa dureté naturelle.

« L'argent bien-sûr. Les Oméga sont très recherchés par de riches particuliers ou aussi par des sociétés en mal d'employés fidèles. Ils valent de l'or. Les Alpha sont eux-aussi très prisés pour leurs capacités à commander plusieurs Oméga, ils sont recherchés principalement pour être à la tête ou la prise de succession de grosse compagnie en manque d'héritiers et même pour commander des armées dans le domaine militaire. »

Osomatsu encaissa la réponse de son père, l'argent est-il un motif suffisant pour justifier l'emprisonnement d'humains innocents ? Il releva la tête, posant son regard sur son géniteur et il ne vit qu'une bête assoiffée de pouvoir et d'argent, sa condition d'Alpha ne se limitait pas seulement à avoir un harem à sa disposition mais bel et bien à imposer le nom des Matsuno.

Être parrain lui paru être un rang bien plus lourd à porter que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, il repensa soudainement à ces cinq autres frères. Il lui fallait les préserver de ce monde, leurs épargner cette vue si détestable et à entendre leur père un seul héritier lui suffisait mais ... Et si ses frères finissaient par s'éveiller en Alpha ou même ... En Omega ?! Son père aurait-il seulement des scrupules quant au fait de vendre ses propres fils ? Au fond de lui il savait déjà la réponse, son cœur se serra devant l'évidence même de celle-ci.

Le parrain n'hésiterait pas alors lui non plus ne devait pas hésiter même si pour cela il devrait s'éloigner de ces frangins et devenir le successeur que leur géniteur voulait faire de lui !

Ces pupilles révélaient désormais au tyran qu'il avait en face de lui la détermination et la décision qu'il avait prise.

« Bien-sûr... Je comprend. »

* * *

 **Note d'auteur:**

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire avec des idées pour la suite =D je répondrais dans le prochain chapitre.

 **A venir:** Art of Matsu - Taste of Mint


	2. Art of Matsu - Taste of mint

A venir


End file.
